Only Mother's Know to Love
by wakeshima
Summary: Una simple explicación de una madre hacia sus hijos, de como fue su crecimiento juntos, su terrible separación tras la locura de Loki, hasta el día de hoy .::Thorki::.


Frigga amaba a sus hijos, eran todo en su vida y tal ves mas, tambien amaba a Odín, pero el era algo aparte. Thor, su primogenico, su chico revoltoso, su amado guerrero siempre fue un chico de caracter noble, amable, le gustaba ayudar siempre a los demas, no importaba cuantos problemas le cause el vivia para ayudar a a cualquiera que lo necesite, Frigga siempre se sintio orgullosa de su muchacho, como buen hermano mayor siempre trataba de proteger a su hermano Loki, lo defendia de cual quiera que tuviera la simple osadia de molestarlo, lo protegia de la furia de Odín que trataba de imponerle un castigo cuando una de sus travesuran se pasaban de la raya

Loki, oh Loki... su bebe, su mas grande orgullo, no importaba que dijeran sobre él, nadie mas que ella y solo ella tenia el derecho de poder decirle algo, ni ella lo aria, ya que era su mas grande orgullo. No cabe palabras para poder describir cuanto lloro de orgullo cuando su niño le mostro su primer hechizo, un bosquejo de brillo verde y amarillo, con un conejito veloz corriendo de abajo hasta desaparecer por arriba desapareciendo junto unas chispas, Frigga solto varias lagrimas para despues abrazar a su hijo besando todo su rostro diciendole lo orgullosa que estaba de el sintiendo los delgados brazos de su hijo rodear su cuello escuchando sus tiernas risitas

Cuando eran pequeños durmieron juntos al principio Odín y Frigga no intentaron nada, ya que son solo niños pequeños, cuando crecieron fue una rotunda decision de separarlos y dejarlos en su propia habitacion, estaban cercas la una a otra pero aun asi fue demasiado para ellos.

En las mañanas que Frigga entraba para despertar a cada uno de ellos no se sorprendia al verlos abrazados del uno al otro -como si no hubiese un mañana- y a si sucedio por mucho tiempo hasta que se tuvieron que acostumbrar

Pero despues de eso, no fue facil, despues de eso siguieron las pequeñas peleas entre hermanos, tratando de demostrar quien es mejor con pequeños detalles, ganando batallas o simplemente para saber a quien quieren mas con pequeños regalos hecho por sus propias manitas o flores cortadas del jardin especial de Frigga, que al ver sus bellas sonrisas no podia regañarlos, solo cubrirlos de besos y abrazos

La adolesencia no fue tan conplicada, pero si exausta, por que sucedio lo que nunca se esperaron. Las chicas, al parecer cuando eran jovenes ni se habian dado cuenta de que existian las mujeres (bueno, solo su madre, pero nunca en si pensaron que era una chica) aun que las chicas si sabian de los chicos, en especial de ellos unos apuestos principes. Thor salia, conocio a muchas chicas, hijas de nobles del pueblo no hace falta decir que estuvo con varias de ellas, al contrario de Loki, el sols conocio a dos (sif no cuenta, ya que no sabia si era chica o chico), ambas rubias una de ellas, Amora, como la denominaban los chicos de todo Asgard la "la inalcansable" como su apodo lo dice, muchos intentaron algo con ella pero nunca lo lograron nadie era lo suficientemente bueno ante sus ojos, solo Thor, ella moria por el rubio pero este se sentia intimidado ante su cuerpo perfecto y exuberante. Tambien esta Sigyn, era totalmente opuesta a Amora, ella era conservadora, tranquila, amable y muy atenta, ante los ojos de Loki, perfecta, fueron novios por mucho tiempo (la primera y la unica) hasta que ocurrio

La traicion de Loki, dejando entrar a los gigantes de hielo a la ceremonia de coronacion de Thor, despues de caer al agujero de gusano dejando a Thor y a su madre tristes por la perdida, el ataque a midgar tratando de someter a todo New York, pero sus planes fueron derrocados por Thor y sus amigos los vengadores (o como Loki gustaba llamarles los B.I.T.C.H. friends*) gracias a la influencia de su madre Frigga su castigo no fue tan severo claro que Odín pidio que Frigga no lo visitara, pero ella era mas inteligente y visitaba a su hijito en secreto, llevandole regalos que a el tanto le gustaban galletas, libros, o solo con su precensia que sacaba mas de una sonrisa de felicidad a su niño

Como en aquella tarde en la que Odín estaba en una junta muy importante para tratar de encontrar la paz en los nueve reinos Frigga tomo esa oportunidad para ir a visitarlo, saludo a uno que otro guardia que al verla de inmediato se arrodillaron ante ella, Frigga solo los saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza. Camino directo a la mazmorra que pertenecia a su hijo contemplando atras ves del espejo a Loki, sentado a las orillas de la cama leyendo uno de los libros nuevos que le llevo a penas la semana pasada, al ver que no le prestaba atencion se acerco un poco mas al vidrio moviendo su mano comicamente, pero nada

Le izo un gesto a uno de loa guardias para que pudieran quitar el candado de la puerta, cuando sujeto su bello y largo vestido para poder subir por las escaleras a comodo el vestido en la misma mano donde llevaba una canasta llena de bocadillos y un poco de té de gardenias y con la otra mano libre abrio la puerta

-¡Lok,i amor mio! Vine a visi... ¡Santos cielos! -Grito la reina a ver a su hijo, en efecto, a Loki, junto a Thor, ambos desnudos, Thor sujetando a Loki por las piernas mientras que lo penetraba con brutalidad, ambos al ver a su madre se alejaron de inmediato de uno al otro, la reina solto la canasta dejando caer todo, uno de los guardias en turno corrio al escuchar el grito de su amada reina, cuando entro a ver que era lo que sucedia se quedo en blanco al ver a los principes compartiendo la misma cama la reina trato de alejar al guardia

-¡Salga de inmediato! -pidio ella

-¡LARGO! -Grito Thor aun en la cama, Loki trataba de esconderse tras el imponente cuerpo de Thor, mientras el rubio intengaba cubrir a ambos con la sabana

-Madre.., yo... no, nosotros... -Loki intento explicarse, pero de nada funciono

-creo que sera mejor que me marche- frigga tomo sus cosas y salio de inmediato de la habitacion, aparte de ser sus adoradoa hijos, bueno... no podria imaginar a uno alejado del otro, desde que eran niños numca lo logro, ahora menos que nunca

- See more at: ?sid=122195#sthash.


End file.
